


outerbanks gays

by jjpopes



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay JJ (Outer Banks), Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Lesbian Kiara (Outer Banks), M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpopes/pseuds/jjpopes
Summary: jjpope and kiarah can just be so special
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & Kiara, Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. are you gonna leave again?

**Author's Note:**

> kiara has a fight with the pogues so she goes to the beach and sarah finds her

kiara stomps all the way to the tides of the beach, still feeling hot all throughout her body after her fight with the guys.

she sits down and feels the sand below her hands, combing them through her roughly edged fingers.  
staring at the waves at the shore, she doesn't notice a recognizable kook coming up behind her.

"hey." a voice speaks.

kie jumps up in fear, trying to play it like she's not afraid of the possibly unknown stranger behind her, "what do you want?" 

the kook, now recognized as sarah cameron, looks down. noticeably distraught with the sudden outburst of her best friend.

"oh, hi. sarah." kie kind of smiles, kind of, "didn't mean to yell at you." she resisted the urge of touching sarah to assure her that she wasn't mad. at all. she couldn't be mad at her, especially after she finally knows the truth about why she ditched her. kiara understands, she thinks she gets it.

"sorry for uhm, sneaking up on you." sarah apologizes.  
kie starts settling back down on the -now wet with the tides- sand, "it's alright. seriously, don't worry."

sarah smiles, and has a seat beside kiara.  
they sit in silence, not awkward, but also not comfortable. kiara never really is comfortable, always worrying about where her friends are throwing their trash, keeping up with her mother's needs and her father's business. she can't lie and say it hasn't been at least a little hard.

"what's up? you look stressed." sarah tucks kiara's hair behind her ear. _why does she always have to do that?_ kie hates it so much, but she knows that that's just a lie to hide from her feelings.

she never wanted to feel things like this, but its just.. there. kie wants to be normal. she wants to be like sarah. sarah doesn't give a shit what people think about her, kiara does. she just acts like she doesn't. sarah is straight too, _in deep love with john b,_ she always says. kiara even wishes she were in love with john b too, maybe it would distract her from sarah's sweet smile, or her soft, blonde hair that you can always throw your fingers through and she won't mind. sarah, the girl who sees who you are inside, and loves you just the same. 

kiara wishes she were like sarah.

"what? but you're kiara! fucking. kie. you're literally the coolest person alive. how could you want to be me?" she exclaims, giggling. kiara didnt mean to say that stuff out loud, she hopes that she said nothing about the straight and john b part. kie really shouldn't get too close to sarah.

going against her wishes, kiara takes a look over at sarah and grins widely.

the waves crash behind both of their laughter, "you do not want to be me. im the most boring person ever! you're way more amazing." sarah assures her  
their laughter dies down as kie sighs deeply before breaking the silence after 5 minutes, "i don't know. you ever feel like you just arent yourself? like you know that this is the real you, but you just don't want to believe it yet." she stares ahead, avoidant of sarah's eye contact.

she can feel her stare though, "yeah, i think sometimes," sarah removes her gaze from the side profile of kie and faces the ocean in front of the girls, "you don't have to feel like that, though. you are who you are, you don't have to change that."

sarah grins, "plus, even if you were like an axe murderer, i would still love you all the same, you know that." 

kie finally peeks over at sarah, who is now staring at her fully. kiara furrows her eyebrows, feeling naked in her gaze.

"you know that, right?"

kie is quiet for a moment until she smirks, "dont be so soft." kiara says this but she is now beaming, her smile shining through the brown curls flying in the wind over her face. damn, _its gotten fucking cold_.

sarah takes kie's hands in hers and faces in front of her, "ill love you no matter what." 

_love you_ , sarah says it so often, but now just feels do different. maybe it's kiara's mind making it up, she felt something change in sarahs eyes. she was probably thinking about john b, wasnt she. when she said the word love.

all of this, everything sarah says to kie is platonic. it just doesnt make any sense though, jj and pope dont get this speical treatment. john b doesn't get it too much either. _bye i love you kiara_! she was leaving from a sleepover _. ily stay safe xxxx_ that was a text. _i love you sm thank you_ when her family went to jail.

kiara never really had anyone, people were always leaning on her, or just looking at her body before her face. she acted like she cared about nothing but the beach and its health and safety, but she cared so much. kie hurts a lot. nobody seems to notice though. nother parents, not jj, not pope, not john b.

but sarah. _oh sarah_. she always knew what was up. she could tell, and she wouldn't leave you alone till you told her and she would make it better. sarah would kiss you all over until you were red and hiding your face, john b would say, but kiara already knew that. 

  
she looked up at the blonde, smiling for the 4th time since she came to see her. she just couldn't not smile at sarah cameron. hers is so contagious, its so hard to resist no matter how hard she's trying to set some distance between them.

before kie can look back to her lap and finally let go of sarah, the kook in questions takes one hand and sets it onto kie's cheek, forcing her to look fully into her eyes.

"im never leaving. ever again," she says softly, so close to kie so she can feel her breath on her face. kiara doesn't mind it though, she would always be comfortable around sarah, "i promise you no matter what, no matter what you do, what happens, who you are, you're always going to be my favorite person. you're special." 

she can't help it, she lets the tears come. they stream down her face as sarah presses her forehead to hers. wiping the tears, she whispers small _i love you_ 's while kissing her nose. the small gestures just make her wail even more, its not real. she doesn't mean it, does she?

"i love you so much, so, so, so, so much. for real." kiara tries to say between breaths of sobs.

"i do too. i mean it."

sarah takes her hand off of kie's cheek, and puts both in kie's. she lay down onto the sand, bringing kiara down with her.

its quiet, except for the crashing of waves and small sniffles of the dark skinned girl.

her mom says that kiara is a big girl now and that she can take care of herself. she doesn't need kisses on her bruises, or hugs when boyfriends break up with her. _but who decided that fucking rule?_ kiara has been so touch starved, so in need for any type of affection, even if it was from fucking john b or even jj. once sarah gave it to her, it was too much. because she knows that its just that platonic love of a best friend. it'll never be anything she wants it to be. and that hurts her so much.

her dad too, with the restaurant and her mother's needs, he doesn't have much time for her anymore (unless its to ask her to help him with groceries, or something related to work.) and everytime he gives her a kiss on the forehead with a thank you, its enough to make her happy for the next few hours. but, its never enough. 

sarah, though. sarah knows. she knows what its like, she has no family anymore, yet she's so happy all the time. she seems to be doing so well, kiara seriously does not know how she does it.

kiara needs someone like sarah, and sarah needs someone like kiara. they can't rely on people like jj, or john b, or pope.

they know they have eachother, and thats all they need. thats all that they need to keep them happy. they love eachother and that's all there is to it. 

closing kie's eyes, she breathes in and out and wraps her arms around sarah's waist and sets her head onto her chest.

"ill be there, always." sarah hums, falling asleep.

"i will too. swear." kiara says into sarah's ribs.

they care about each other, maybe its all kiara needs for now. just a kiss on the nose, or a casual i love you. or just falling asleep next to her best friend on the beach. 

that's all.


	2. platonic..... kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jj gets pope a scholarship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tweet i saw i think someone has already done this but uh how gay can we get

the stereo booms in the car, playing a fast paced beat. jj cracks the window open to let the breeze in, wind blowing in his blonde hair.

pope looks beside him, smiling at the boy in the passenger seat, before turning back to the wheel. he couldn't believe his luck, a second chance. he never got opportunities like this. but jj did it, for him. the boy in question turned his gaze to wander popes face, before turning back, he didnt want to distract him. no more accidents, especially car crashes.

\--------------

the vehicle turns the corner around a small cabin to a stop. pope clicks his seatbelt off and out the car he went, along with jj.

he looks at his watch, _5:00_. they had 30 minutes until the interview and he did _not_ want to be late. this was his last chance. jj could lie and say that he didnt purposely go early so he could spend more time with pope, but theres no point. its probably so obvious.

as he studies popes face, he notices a lot. his face is scrunched up and he's fidgeting with anxiety. before he can start pacing, jj walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"you got this, pope. you're the smartest guy i know." he smirks at this.

jj adjusts pope's tie and sighs, "you look amazing, too. you better not get this dirty, though. this is my favorite suit." he jokes slapping pope's cheek lightly.

"i won't, promise." he grins at jj, "thank you by the way, for the interview. it means alot." he speaks softly.

"you know it." he responded with a smile of his own.

suddenly, pope pulls jj into a tight hug. "i love you, jj. thank you." he declares, jj tries not to notice the impact it has on him.

"hey, now don't go soft on me pope," jj smiles against his shoulder, "but i love you too." he quietly mutters.

it might have been minute that went by before they pulled apart, pope tries to look down at his watch for probably the 14th time that day, before jj slaps his wrist light enough not to hurt him.

pope yelps, "what the hell?"

"dude, you have to be less tense. we have like 15 minutes left," pope scrutinizes jj, "i can literally tell time by looking at the sky, thats how laid back i am. try it." he jokes.

surprisingly, pope faces towards the sky and stares, "hmph. 10."

pope checks his watch with permission by jj, 15 minutes.

"told ya! just need a little more practice on your end. its fun, isnt it?" jj smirks.

pope shakes his head no, but still smiles anyways. just looking at jj can make him smile.

"hey.. are you still seeing kie?" jj asks slowly, trying to seem subtle about it in no way as suspicious as he feels.

pope shakes his head again, "you can snatch her up, if that's what you're asking." he laughs awkwardly.

jj's eyes widen, "oh! no! no, no. just wondering."

they stand there in silence as pope checks his watch another time. jj eyes him inconspicuously. he feels bad about all of this, the fact that he even has to get him another scholarship. _it's all my fault._ jj knows it isnt, but he cant help thinking that everything he does is wrong. that everything bad that happens is because of him, but he can't help it. it's just how his brain works.

pope notices him standing there, just staring. jj is always looking at him, he probably doesn't notice it or he doesn't care, but pope notices it. he notices everything jj does. jj was his first friend, the first person who was nice to him and didn't call him a weird nerd, at least not in a malicious manner. even if he was mean, he apologized quickly and formally. but jj didn't even have to, pope could never stay mad at him.

pope has never really noticed his feelings, though. focusing on school, his parents, and his friends, he doesn't have time to notice his own emotions, especially romantic ones. sometimes moments like these bring him back to real life, because jj is right there. he exists and he is beautiful. 

people may think that jj is a rugged troublemaker, they don't see what pope sees. pope sees a boy. just a boy who has been through things that he didn't ever deserve. jj isn't what everyone says, he is so much more than any label that can be put on him, pope knows this. he' seen every part of jj and he loves him. maybe he can finally admit that truth to himself.

jj always says that pope is his _safe space,_ he feels that way too. if nobody else is there for them, they know they always have each other to count on. whether it be crying on a shoulder, or staying up till 3 am just laughing their ass's off. _we make each other better_ , pope thinks.

"im sorry, pope." jj apologizes all of a sudden.

pope furrows his eyebrows and gawks at the blond. "what the fuck are you sorry for?" he laughs then puts his arms around jj, stuffing his head into the crook of his neck.

"i don't know. for losing your scholarship, i guess." jj sighs.

pope squeezes him, "you have nothing to apologize for."

they pull back again, pope sets his gaze into jj's eyes, holding onto the back of his neck, "you're good, jj."

he beams at his statement and moves in for a kiss on the cheek. pope giggles as he feels a sloppy kiss onto the left side of his face.

"oh my god, stop!" his face gets hot and he grins as jj just kisses his face even more. the blue eyed boy steps back and grabs pope's wrist gently, _5:28_. "it's time. good luck."

he smiles at pope, unable to pull the happy expression off of his face.

"thanks, jj," pope starts to walk away before turning back for a moment, "love you, bye!"

jj waves and steps into his car. he grins the whole way to the chateau, thinking about how pope is going to finally go to college. _all because of him_ he says to himself. but now, theres a happiness towards it. he did something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little happier :D lets see when i can write some kiarah fluff 😅😅


	3. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory also TW for self harm <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched bly manor .🥴

its been a year, time passed and sarah didn't even notice it had already been a year. a year and she hadn't ran, she actually kinda.. felt happy.

they hang out a lot now, kiara and sarah. much more than they have in the past years before. going to the beach has become a natural habit, having picnics there is an instinct by now. sarah hasn't felt as happy as she does now since everything went to shit in the summer of 2020.

sitting on the counter in her wide kitchen, sarah takes a sip of water before being happily interrupted by a door opening, introducing kiara into the room.

"hey." she says a little timid, like she's hiding something.

sarah notices it quickly, she could spot kie a mile away. her posture is slanted and she has a look in her eyes that completely screams _talk to me._ sarah knows it all too well.

"whats up? did something happen?" she asks softly, setting down her glass of water and making her way towards kie.

"no! no, nothing. i- i just, made something for you and it turned out really bad." she explains while she takes out a clear container of something that looks like food, or the aftermath of a murder.

sarah takes a look at the container, then at kiara, who now has an almost terrified look on her face. kiara has always been afraid of rejection, so when something goes wrong, she has to take a moment to get her thoughts together. sarah understands, although kiara usually takes a long time to get over the minor problem that she went through. she always comes back to sarah, and sarah always lets her back in. she doesn't care how much time kiara needs, she''ll never let her go.

"hey, hey. im sure its fine." she assures kie and takes her face in her hands.

her gaze wanders back to the food on the table, so she takes her hands off of kie's cheeks and she opens it up. she is automatically hit by a cloud of fragrance, smelling like sugar and spice. she takes it all in with a whiff and views the small piece of cake, with the smudged writing of, _i love you, sarah._ a small smiley face and a heart can be seen at the two corners of the cake.

she puts on a wide tooth grin and looks at kiara again, "i didn't know you could bake."

kiara stays put, a furrow in her brow and a small frown clouding her expression, "i can't. which is why it looks so bad"

sarah gapes at kie. the cake looked like it was off of a baking championship if someone just kind of crushed it a little. it was absolutely perfect to her. that was the thing about kiara, though, is that she was too humble about everything. she never takes credits for things that she did, as she would say that it was rude and she wouldn't want to brag. sarah always bragged for kie though, telling everyone _my girlfriend did this!_ embarrassing her now known lover beside her. people would always call kiara an attention whore or fishing for compliments but sarah never listened because she knew who she really was. kiara was kiara and sarah loved her for that.

"i love you so much! it's perfect!" sarah cries then goes in for a kiss, throwing her arms around kiara's neck then moving her head to her shoulder.

"really?" kie murmurs into sarah's ear, flustered at the sudden burst of compliments and kisses.

"absolutely." sarah takes her forehead off of the brown skinned girl's neck and places it on her forehead while kie takes sarah's hands in hers. this was their thing, forehead touches. sarah always said that a forehead touch and a butterfly kiss could make anyone feel better. kie knows this better than anyone as she closes her eyes and gets close to sarah's. they open and close in a segment of fluttering against the others.

suddenly, kiara's aspect darkens again with a flick of the wrist. "let's eat this cake, huh?" sarah smiles, trying to hide her disappointment at not making kie feel better.

they sit at a small table, the box open in front of them and two glasses of milk. kie takes a forkful of the sweet and soft layered cake as she shares with sarah across the table. her smile from earlier today is completely gone, and sarah's is wavering with the silence that lay between them.

"kiara," sarah says, breaking the silence. she runs her hands through her hair as she sets her gaze to the table, "please. just tell me what i did wrong. did i do something?" she closes her eyes and breathes in and out.

kiara's eyes widen as she starts to feel it set in, she's sad, because of me.

reaching her hand out towards sarah's she sighs, "i'm not mad at you. i'm just worried."

kiara can already hear her mother, _you have to stop being so sensitive! please kiara, it's going to get you killed._ she would lecture her on how adult life works, and you can't just cry when you can't save something, like the environment. anna thinks that kiara has too much weight on her shoulders, with the problems of the world and her own personal life, she just wants whats best for kie. sometimes the best is 'tough love', albeit maybe sometimes it's more than tough, and less than love.

"you just- y- you have a very long history of taking off when things get messy," her voice gets quieter, kiara could burn a hole in the table with how hard she is staring at it, "and i'm… messy." s

arah squints at kie and starts laughing, hard. she's wheezing by the end of five minutes, tears in her eyes and hands over her mouth.

kie is still looking down at the table, flabbergasted at how sarah just had a very loud outburst.

when she finally calms down, she takes kiara's hand back in hers, "where am i right now?"

kiara takes a slow look up at sarah, who raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "sharing this," she looks around, as if she were seeking an answer, "burnt fucking cake." she scoffs and sets her fork back into the box a little aggressively.

"and does it look like im off somewhere, throwing a party without my very, very special girlfriend?"

sarah says, drawing out each and every syllable. kiara still gets flustered at the word. _girlfriend_. its been a year and she still finds herself yearning from a far, before realizing that sarah loves her just as much as she does.

kie doesn't respond, it was a dumb question, and a stupid, irrational fear.

she's about to get up and leave, but then sarah sets her other hand in kiara's, cupping it like a snowflake in the winter. a delicate, fragile moment in time. sarah brings the hand up to her frosting painted lips and kisses the small scar in the middle of her palm. it sends tingles and goosebumps all over kiara, sarah still manages to do that.

the scar. yeah, the scar. kiara didn't know why she did it, and how, it really was all a blur. a small fragment of her memory that she refuses to believe happened. but everytime she looks at the small, white and healing scar on her hand, she is once again reminded of what her mind used to be.

her mind drove her, she followed. she didn't remember much about the day, all she knew was that a few days after she was ordered to stay in her house and in sight of her parents. she doesn't want to remember that day, but she is so fucking glad whatever she did didn't work. because all there is now is a fading wound and a scene with a girl she loves.

sometimes she thinks her life is a throwaway, and she won't amount to anything. but also, maybe she doesn't have to think about that right now. all she needs is to share a cake with the love of her life and she feels like the first day they met. but maybe add some palm kisses into that mess.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing sucks but i have to let out my gay somewhere


End file.
